


Growl

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 'biest, Grumpy - Freeform, M/M, growl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: What makes Sean growl?





	1. Growling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackNo1Better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNo1Better/gifts).



Ever since Nick had gotten together with Sean, he had kind of been waiting for his beloved ( _besotted beloved_ , said Monroe) to find fault with something that Nick had done.

So far, Nick’s pushing the limits of his zauberbiest’s tolerance and patience had resulted in the odd stern look, but little else.

Nick had to admit he had grown complacent, that his biest was going to forgive him, no matter what. That universal acceptance would be given no matter what he had done. That however annoyed Sean was, it wouldn’t take long for the Grimm to get him purring.

Until now.

It was pouring with rain. Somehow, all of Nick’s misdeeds appeared to take place in a torrential downpour. But this was serious.

Nick hadn’t waited for backup. He was unharmed. But it had been a close run thing. Sean, surrounded by wesen officers had shown up, even Sean’s terror at the thought of losing his Nicky, had shown through. The skallengeck genius that had thought he could take on Sean’s Grimm had been foolish enough to say so. And Sean lost it. Woged then and there in front of everybody.

“Dude…” Monroe’s stage whisper made Nick flinch, as it drew that look. The low rumble of the growl.

It didn’t matter how sexy Nick thought Sean’s growl was, the zauberbiest was both hurt and pissed. Going over to cuddle his biest back into a better mood would be the icing on the cake of Nick’s disobedience. “He’s really mad at you.”

Sometimes, Monroe’s level of obtuseness made Nick’s head pound. This was one of those moments.


	2. Growl to Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Nick going to get out of this one?

Sean isn’t at home when Nick gets back from his impromptu counselling session with Rosalee, and his little side trip to various places to get all of Sean’s favourite things to tempt his grumpy biest back into a better frame of mind.

This isn’t necessarily bad, but it isn’t good either. Sean had retreated to his office and closed all the blinds. Wu’s enquiry had been politely but coldly dealt with, and the expression on the Sergeant’s face was you need to fix this.

Nick was trying. It wasn’t going to be easy, either. As Rosalee pointed out, Nick might be used to some pretty unconventional back up, but he hadn’t even given Sean the chance. And the zauberbiest had woged involuntarily. Something that a creature with his level of self-control and pride had to be personally shaming to him.

Suddenly, Nick is seeing things from a very different light. And it isn’t a very nice one.

So he heads out to buy Sean the things that zauberbiest loves. This isn’t just apology time, it could be make or break their relationship time. Sean has never woged involuntarily before as far as Nick knows. The stress of such an occurrence, according to Monroe, would be a big strain on him personally.

The front door opens and closes, Nick hears the sound of a heavy tread up the stairs, his beloved biest hasn’t even looked into the kitchen.

 

Sean is beyond tired, he knows that Nick didn’t mean it, but it still feels bad, like Nick doesn’t trust him, or that Nick doesn’t care how scared Sean was.

Whichever way Sean looks at it… Well, Sean doesn’t want to look at it. He feels like ten miles of bad road, and he really doesn’t want to talk about it.

He strips, dropping his clothes across the chair in the corner, he heads to the shower. He can hear the sounds of Nick in the kitchen, he heard it as he came through the door, but he’s feeling so bad he just wants to hold on to his pain and anger for a little while longer.

He turns the shower on, steps in, leans forward against the wall, letting the water pelt down over his head, his neck, down his back. He leans on his forearms, letting his forehead rest on his loosely curled fists, ignoring the pounding in his head he closes his eyes.

 

Nick mounts the stairs, sees the abandoned pile of clothing, the first hint that all is not well. Sean is neat to the point of obsessiveness, the shower’s running, and Nick can practically feel the vibes that are coming from their ensuite.

Not good then.

He strips down, better now than later. He walks in.

Sean’s in the shower, leaning against the wall, and Nick can feel the waves of sorrow positively rolling off him. His biest is hurting and it’s Nick’s fault.

He steps closer, into the shower.

 

The growl is low, and angry, and there’s a wealth of pain behind it, so Nick ignores the growl. He deftly snatches the bodywash, and the big sponge and squirts some onto the sponge. The growl is still low and angry, but Nick ignores it, tenderly washing the broad muscular back in front of him, rubbing the tense neck. The growl continues, but it’s less certain, more hopeful.

Nick’s palm caresses the powerful bicep muscle of the right arm, curving around, tenderly squeezing, his biest turns round.

Sean is angry and hurt, and unhappy and frankly Nick’s probably taken twenty years off him with this latest little stunt, and Sean has never, ever involuntarily woged in his life and he should be screaming at his Grimm, but all he can feel is how wonderful it is to be enfolded in his Grimm’s arms, as he grasps his errant troublemaker close to his chest.

Nick leans into the spray as an aquiline nose nudges into the side of his neck, and the growl changes key, wobbles a little and morphs into a deep rumbling purr.


End file.
